


Random ficlet #1

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and River in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _first time_.

She was slick and warm under his tongue, her thighs strong but soft around his shoulders, under his hands. She seemed to tremble harder with each careful lick, and the breathy noises she was making were driving him insane; he wanted to keep being careful with her, but when she arched and begged, _"Please,"_ sounding too young and vulnerable and more alluring than Angel had been expecting, he let his fangs out without a second thought. He was a predator, after all, and just like the wolf in the fairy tales, nothing had ever tasted sweeter to him than willing little girls.


End file.
